<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected Family by Animez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489838">Unexpected Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animez/pseuds/Animez'>Animez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unexpected Love, Unexpected Family [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animez/pseuds/Animez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Already in the honeymoon phase?", he asked suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows. <br/>Koushi pouted. "I just wanted to kiss my husband. Am I not allowed?" <br/>That earned him another kiss from Daichi. "You are always allowed to kiss me", he whispered against his lips.</p>
<p>or: Daichi and Sugas wedding </p>
<p>(sequel from Unexpected Love, Unexpected family but can be read alone)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unexpected Love, Unexpected Family [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Proposal and Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m back with a sequel! They are really short chapters but I really wanted to write both of them the way I imagined while writing the Epilogue from the main story. </p>
<p>For everyone who hasn’t read the main story (and doesn’t want to), you can read this story without it, this is just pure fluff. The only important thing you need to know beforehand is that Aiko is Daichis niece and has been living with both of them since she was 5.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daichi sat in his car when all the messages began to plop up on his phone. News apps, his friends and family all wrote the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Same sex marriage is now legal in Japan. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at the messages, his heart beating fast, his head still not believing it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly he stretched for the glove compartment and pulled out a small, black box. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside was a thin silver ring, a small stone inside the band. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi stared at the ring in awe. He had bought it two months ago, when the first discussion about the legalization came public. He hadn't thought he could use it so soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled, closed the box and gently put it inside his pocket. He then searched trough his phone for a specific contact. Daichi pressed the call button. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Asahi. You need to do me favour" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm home", Suga shouted into the house. No one answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was weird. Normally when Suga came home, either Daichi or Aiko or both were here to greet him. Normally their house wouldn't feel so empty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Confused, Suga went inside and to see if he really was alone. He stopped at the sight of the stairs, a bride smile appearing on his face. Well, that was a nice surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flower petals led from the stairs upwards to the first floor, like a veil in red and white. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suga followed them upstairs, amazed by the beautiful work of his boyfriend who apparently made this surprise to celebrate the new law. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He followed the trail towards their bedroom. The door was closed. His heart began to beat faster. Slowly he grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suga gasped, his hands flying to his mouth to hide his surprise. Because he most definitely hadn't expected this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi kneeled in front of him. Flowers around him, candles all over the room and a black box with a silver ring in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How….? It wasn’t even 1 hour ago, that they </span>
  <em>
    <span>decided </span>
  </em>
  <span>to admit the law”, Suga asked, tears slowly starting to make their way down his face. His eyes were still fixated at the ring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I bought it 2 months ago", Daichi confessed and stood up from his kneeling position, which made the silver haired man finally look up from his finger and to his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why?", he ask-whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi took his hand and squeezed it softly. "Because I love you. And I want to marry you. Even if it would have taken months or years more, I still would want to marry you" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was too much. This feeling of utter happiness and anticipation. Suga slung his arms around his neck and kissed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, should I see this as a yes?”, Daichi asked afterwards and Suga laughed. He kissed him again. Softly, full of love </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. A thousand times yes”, he whispered against his lips and let his </span>
  <em>
    <span>fiance</span>
  </em>
  <span> slip the ring on his ring finger. Both stared at his elegant hands, the silver band shining at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi squeezed his other hand again and leaned his head against Suga.  "I love you"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suga leaned against him and smiled. "I love you too" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara Koushi was now Sawamura Koushi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the morning of their wedding day they went to the shrine with just their family. It was a traditional ceremony, Daichi and Koushi were wearing the traditional wedding kimono, sitting in front of the priest who first offered prayers to the gods and then purifying them. They then shared both their oaths to each other, partaked in the san-san-kudo and the symbolic offering to the gods and afterwards exchanged their wedding rings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the afternoon, they had their bigger wedding reception, with all of their friends and family, but it was still a simple party. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wedding hall was small but with the possibility to go outside to a beautiful garden in the back. The decoration wasn’t extraordinary, simple white fabrics and blue flowers (which Aiko had also proudly thrown in front of them while they had walked inside together). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was beautiful. The way their friends and family talked about them and wished them so much luck for the future, how all of their old friends and team members were here with their own partners and families. How both of them cried when they read their vows to each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm still angry that you managed to marry before us", Nishinoya complained to them, when he and Asahi came to their table. The more formal part of the wedding was over, now everyone just ate, danced and talked with each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we are very happy for the both of you”, Asahi added, with a worried gaze to his fiance and an apologetic look towards the groomsmen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we got engaged first so we get to marry first", Suga said with a wink towards the former libero. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After some minutes, talking about their wedding and the approaching one, the other couple left and instead Shizume came towards them. “Congratulations again”, she said with a soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks”, Daichi said and watched behind her. Not far from them Tanaka was playing loudly with his own child and Aiko. Koushi and Shizume watched them too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's amazing how fast they grow up, right?", Shizume said, a gentle smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aiko had just turned 11, Shizumes and Tanakas child was 4 and a half. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah", Koushi replied softly. "How are you doing? Being pregnant again and all?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The black haired beauty touched her belly. She was five months along. "It's better than the first time, but I can't do as much as I want to"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can't be easy being pregnant, having a child and Tanaka", Daichi chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He got a lot calmer since I'm pregnant again", she laughed and looked warmly at her family. "How are you guys doing with Aiko?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is great as always”, Daichi said, his eyes on them and a soft smile. He really loved her. Koushi thought the same, his hands intertwining with his own, squeezing his softly. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, I'm going to the bathroom shortly, okay?", Koushi said, interrupting their talk. Daichi nodded and they shared a soft kiss, before Koushi went towards the restrooms. Inside he found his best friend crying over the bathroom sinks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no”, Koushi said worriedly and went to his friend. “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed to surprise the brown haired man and he looked towards his friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kou-chan" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tooru, what happened?", he asked again and stroked his back soothingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Iwa-chan. He-", Oikawa began, but Koushi stopped him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tooru, I swear if Iwaizumi made you sad on my wedding, I’m going to fucking kill him”, he threatened and made his way to find this son of a bitch, but Tooru grabbed his arm and stopped him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I-. I’m not crying because I’m sad”, he hurried to correct his assumptions. “He asked me to marry him” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, what? When?", Koushi asked, completely surprised. Then he slightly slapped his friend. "Idiot, then why did you cry so much? I was scared" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry", he apologized. "I was just so overwhelmed" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, but now tell me everything!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Tooru told him everything. How Hajime had brought him to a calm corner of the garden, began to talk about his feelings for the taller man and then suddenly kneeled down to ask Oikawa to marry him. Of course he had said yes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my God, Tooru I'm so happy for you", Koushi said and hugged his friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They talked a bit more about the engagement, Tooru showing him his ring and everything, before they left the bathroom together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koushi walked back with Tooru towards Iwaizumi to congratulate him too. Afterwards he searched for his husband. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he found him, he slung his arms around him and pulled him down for a long kiss. Daichi was more than glad to reciprocate it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them didn't realize how long they kissed until someone cleared their throat. They seperated and turned around. It was Koushis brother, who grinned widely at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Already in the honeymoon phase?", he asked suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koushi pouted. "I just wanted to kiss my husband. Am I not allowed?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That earned him another kiss from Daichi. "You are always allowed to kiss me", he whispered against his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aaaand that is my sign to leave. Have fun you two love birds", Katashi laughed and left them alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koushi was pulled into another sweet kiss. And another. And another. "How about we dance again. I haven't danced enough with you yet", Daichi asked softly, grabbing his hands without an answer and pulling him on the dance floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had luck. A slow dance was playing again, so Daichi swept him into his arms and began to move them slowly to the beat. Koushi slung his arms around him and leaned his head into him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Iwaizumi asked Tooru to marry him", he whispered after some time, Daichi swirling them around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, really? I never thought they were the type to marry"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was surprised too. But Tooru was a crying mess, I think he really wanted Iwaizumi to ask him" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi laughed softly. "I'm glad for them" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me too", he said. Then, "I love you, you know" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I would hope so. We are married", Daichi joked. But his hands gently stroked his back. "I love you too, you know" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They seperated a bit to kiss each other again. Gently. Then they were back to dancing in their previous position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The song was about to end, when smaller hands grabbed their suits to get their attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I dance with you too?", Aiko asked, big eyes staring at them hopefully. Both men smiled and stretched their hands out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So that's what they did the rest of the night. Dancing and laughing, sharing loving gazes and smiles and enjoying this moment of their life together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you, not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <span>Roy Croft</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this chapter is even shorter than the first one and I really had a lot of trouble writing it ( Idk why), but I wanted to post it. I hope you guys still like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They were 34 when the law was decided that same sex couples could adopt now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a slow process with a lot of political fights and demonstrations. But now, almost 5 years after the legalization of same sex marriage the time has finally come. Daichi and Koushi were finally ready to expand their little family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made plans, deciding how they wanted to proceed, how they would organize their daily life with a new family member. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat down with Aiko, talked with her about the adoption, if she was okay with it, how everything would change a little and how they still loved her so much even if she wouldn’t be the only child anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then they waited.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were 35 when they began to fill out the papers for adoption. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a hard process. So many things needed to be filled out for an application, so many interviews and conversations, people came and took their life apart to see if they could look after a child. Their family, their past, their jobs, everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end it was worth it. Their application was accepted and they were able to adopt their first, own child. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were 36 when they held their two children in their arms for the first time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yume and Yuta, twins and almost 6 months old when Koushi and Daichi adopted them and brought them to their new home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was beautiful and exhausting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t like they hadn’t any experience of looking after a child. Both of them had taken care of Aiko since she was 5 and Koushi was a kindergarten teacher, so both of them had experience. But almost new born babies were a lot different than what they had imagined - with a lot of sleepless nights. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But again, it was worth it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the crying, all the stress, all the sleep deprivation was worth the little smiles, giggles, loving cuddles and touches were worth it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holding their two children in their arms, seeing them smile and laugh was worth every trouble of the world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were 40 when they adopted their third child. </span>
</p>
<p><span>Souta</span> <span>was a two year old little boy with messy black hair, green eyes and a shy smile. Koushi knew he would become trouble in the future but he loved him just as much. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>They introduced them to their little family, small hands clutching Koushis bigger ones, hiding behind his legs when Souta met Aiko and the twins for the first time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yume and Yuta were 4 now, smart and adventures kids and curious about the little boy who hid behind their father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aiko stood behind them, watching the interaction with a soft smile. She was 20 now, had already moved out from home and studied in Tokyo with her sports scholarship. She had come back for her new little brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger kids warmed up slowly to each other, the twins showing Souta their room and toys and giving him some of their stuffed animals and toys to welcome him on their own.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a beautiful day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were 52 when they became grandparents for the first time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Officially they never adopted Aiko as their child and she still called them uncle Daichi and uncle Koushi. But she was one of their children, who now became her own first child. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their family just became bigger after that, with Daichi and Koushi sitting in their garden, kids, teenagers and adults playing and interacting with each other around them, loud sounds of joy echoing through the neighborhood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes Koushi still thought it was all a dream. Being married for over 20 years, being together for almost 30 years, having their own family, having their own children. It all sounded too wonderful to be true. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But everytime he thought that, Daichi was there, intertwining their hands, giving him a knowing smile and then pulling him in, kissing him and telling him that he loved him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koushi always kissed him back, no matter who saw, no matter how disgusting their children found their loving affections and always told him he loved him too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was the rest of their lives. Daichi and Koushi growing old together, watching their children growing up, getting their own families and seeing their children growing up too. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>